1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) filters, and particularly to an adjustable RF filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in response to various frequency bands of an electronic device, filters have been demanded to remove noise in frequency bands. Filters are generally designed to remove noise from specific frequency bands, therefore different filters with different parameters are designed for different applications. Filters designed in this way are not easily adjustable for parameters in applications other than what they were specifically designed for.